Cry, Sakura
by Luisee
Summary: Ella estaba nostálgica, melancólica y hasta distante. —Es molesto. Muy molesto —susurró Sasuke. *Sasusaku/Two-Shot*
1. Capítulo 1

**—Summary** : Ella estaba nostálgica, melancólica y hasta distante. —Es molesto. Muy molesto —susurró Sasuke. *Sasusaku/Two-Shot*

 **—Disclaimer** : Sí, soy Masashi-san, escribiendo fics bajo el nombre inventado por una veinteañera. Claaaaro. Okey no, lo siento, digo los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi y yo no gano nada haciendo esto, excepto sus reviews si me los brindan desde su kokoro~ :D

 **—** **Warning** : OOC al por mayor, como shempre y creo que está cap tiene un levísimo lime o lemon :v

 **—Pairing** : Sasuke X Sakuraaaa~

 **—N/A** : ¡Hola :3!

Espero les guste esa cosa fumada que escribí, la conti llegará pronto y será un poco más largaaa~

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| **Cry, Sakura** |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

Capítulo 1

* * *

No era la primera vez que lo hacían, desde el fondo de su corazón ambos esperaban que tampoco fuera la última.

Las barreras no existían entre ellos en ese momento, no había nada que los separara, ni voces, ni personas, ni siquiera ropa. Sólo había besos, roces y suspiros entrecortados, esos que tanto habían ansiado en sus incontables días separados. Sí, definitivamente no sería la última vez.

Sakura tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos, pequeñas pero fuertes, le apartó el flequillo para dejar el descubierto ese rostro masculino y sonrojado. Él era apuesto y ella lo sabía desde que tenía memoria, pero en esos momentos sinceramente nada se le podía comparar, porque Sasuke lucía sublime.

—Ah… Sasuke-kun…

Y para Sakura él era perfecto.

Él era luz y calidez en el frío, a su manera. Estar al lado de Sasuke era como estar en medio de la lluvia sin llegar a mojarte, era como pensar que vas a caer y luego darte cuenta que siempre has estado a salvo.

Cuando sus cuerpos se unieron esa noche, hubo gemidos y suspiros, como siempre.

El movimiento seguía con delicadeza, con cuidado, como un acuerdo que ellos mismos habían forjado sin palabras.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura se sujetó a él, con intenciones de no soltarlo jamás. Sintió como el miedo, la represión y la nostalgia subieron desde su vientre bajo hasta su pecho, pero trató de suprimirlo. No de nuevo, no está vez.

En ese momento preciso Sasuke habló apenas, dijo cosas que su preciosa amante no pudo entender, es que Sasuke la había dicho que la amaba tantas veces ya, pero en su mente y en palabras que sólo puede escuchar él, porque ahí podía decir todo lo que sentía sin tener miedo de sus propias emociones.

Sakura se lo había dicho antes, se había confesado, muchas veces, pero Sasuke nunca le respondió como a ella le hubiera gustado. Quizá el día estaba cerca, quizá no.

Es que, en realidad, para Sasuke las palabras sobraban, sus nombres en la voz ajena era más que suficiente.

Así que sin más, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, cálido y tierno. Sakura, con su cabello rosado todo revuelto, murmuró algo que Sasuke no logró entender, pero lo descifró como un mensaje para seguir poseyéndola. Se inclinó a besarla, con sutileza, con la boca abierta, con los labios ansiosos de provocar todo de ella.

Porque Sakura era pasión al rojo vivo.

Era sabores dulces que descubrir.

Era susurros que él amaba escuchar.

Sakura era colores claros y luminosos que jugaban con su cordura.

—Sakura… —él masculló su nombre, en un tono de devoción que pocas veces usaba en un lugar que no fuera su mente.

—S-Sasuke-kun… —la voz de ella sonó extraña, rota.

Entonces el muchacho enfocó su mirada oscura en el rostro de Sakura, tan sólo para encontrar que, de nuevo, como otras tantas veces ya, ella estaba llorando.

Y de alguna manera siniestramente mágica todo se fue al carajo.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Continuará |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **—** **N/A** : ¿Por qué lloras, Sakura-chan? Okey no ._.

Buaaaano :v, esto sólo es un prólogo raro y medio amorfo. Si quieren leer más fics SS de mí (lo cual dudó TnT) tengo dos en mi perfil y posiblemente escriba más, SS is life a fin de cuentas.

En fin, si quieren conti sólo tienen que dejarme un pequeño review. Recuerden cada review que dejan en los fics Sasusaku, es un año menos para que Sasuke vuelva a la aldea :B


	2. Capítulo 2

**—Summary** : Ella estaba nostálgica, melancólica y hasta distante. —Es molesto. Muy molesto —susurró Sasuke. *Sasusaku*

 **—Disclaimer** : Si Naruto realmente fuera mío yo sería feliz, pero no es el caso, todo es de Kishimoto.

 **—** **Warning** : Mucho OOC /._.)/ y situación psicológica sin sentido, la lógica y coherencia no existe en este fic, ya lo sé, no me lo tiene que decir uwu además no tengo beta… entonces…

 **—Pairing** : Sasuke X Sakura.

 **—N/A** : Hola

-Medulla: Gracias por comentar, aquí está la rara conti -3-

-Eriphar: Gracias por tu review :D aquí está completo.

-KSee: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara :3

-Guest: Jeje, ya sé que volvió 0: pero… esto es un fic, antes de que nazca Sarada, antes de muchas cosas y pues salido de mi loca imaginación, pero si quieres verlo como un universo alterno porque no encaja en otra parte, también estaría bien xD ¡Gracias por comentar!

NOTA: les pido que lean la explicación y razón de este fic, estará allá abajo si quieren xD y sólo si no les cuadra algo .w.

PD: si saben de Psicología hallaran errores en el fic, si no saben también los hallaran xD pero esto es Fanfiction y sirve para hacer locuras, ¿No?

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*|Cry, Sakura|*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

—¿Sasuke-kun?

La femenina voz de Sakura llamó al joven Uchiha, pero nadie contestó. Las cortinas de la ventana danzaban con cierto encanto regido por la brisa nocturna, Sakura llevaba más de 20 minutos mirando hacia la ventaba, perdiéndose en miles de pensamientos, todos dirigidos por los movimientos de la tela con estampado floral que se movía ante sus verdes ojos.

La muchacha decidió clavar sus ojos en el techo, movió sus manos para ajustar más a su pecho la manta que cubría su desnudez. Entonces viró el rostro a un lado y lo vio, ahí estaba Sasuke, sentado en la cama, tan desnudo como ella, se encontraba flexionado hacia enfrente con una mirada pensativa muy obvia a pesar de su rostro estoico.

Sentándose al igual que él, Sakura se acercó al muchacho, estiró su mano para tocarlo. Por un momento ella pensó Sasuke le sujetaría la muñeca y así evitaría el contacto, pero cuando la piel de su mano por fin alcanzó el hombro de Sasuke, este volteó a verla, luego dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración.

—Es molesto.

—Lo sé —contestó ella, buscando los ojos de Sasuke—. Lo es también para mí, p-pero no puedo… evitarlo.

Ella estaba nostálgica, melancólica y hasta distante.

—Es muy molesto —susurró Sasuke, se levantó de la cama para empezar a vestirse comenzando con los pantalones.

Había pasado cada vez, desde la primera ocasión en que habían hecho el amor, en medio del acto, Sakura lloraba y luego le restaba importancia, Sasuke se quedaba inquieto y cuando creía que todo estaba superado, volvía a pasar.

Pero luego, otro día al estar juntos, ella le pedía que la hiciera suya, con palabras y con actos, claro que lo pedía, Sasuke no era tan fuerte como para negarse a eso. Entonces ella lloraba de nuevo, sin razones, sin explicaciones, en seguida decía que todo estaba bien.

El muchacho pensaba que quizá era su culpa, seguro era su culpa, no sabía hacerla sentir feliz, nunca antes lo había logrado. O tal vez se debía a que él no estaba completo, no pensó que Sakura se fijaría en esos detalles… pero bueno, no tenía un brazo a fin de cuentas.

Y ella se estaba volviendo una mentirosa al decir que no pasaba nada.

Era más que frustrante porque su noviazgo, su relación fuera de la cama, era normal dentro de los parámetros que ellos consideraban, pero en su alcoba ambos se convertían en otras personas, distintas.

Mentiras, engaños, miedos y lágrimas. Esa noche habían sido demasiados para Sasuke.

Sakura lo observó en silencio. Cuando él iba a alejarse para tomar su camisa que estaba por alguna parte de la habitación, Sakura lo agarró del brazo, su cuerpo menudo enredado entre las sábanas le daba un aspecto frágil.

—Yo… trataré de no volver a hacerlo —murmuró la chica, con la voz llena de timidez y vergüenza, soltando lentamente al muchacho esperando que él no se separara—. Sólo… dame tiempo.

Con una cara visiblemente molesta, Sasuke se quedó de pie junto a la cama.

—¿Te hago daño? —cuestionó con la voz serena y apartando la mirada de la chica en la cama, la idea lo perturbaba pero Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que preguntar.

—Para n-nada, tú no me lastimas —la respuesta de Sakura no logró calmar las emociones de Sasuke, sólo hizo que pensara en más posibilidades, cada una más desagradable que la anterior.

Los labios de Sasuke formaron una línea recta, cerró los ojos y respiró con calma.

—Entonces si te desagrada tanto, simplemente no tenemos qu… —ella no lo dejó terminar la frase.

—¡N-No es eso!

El color carmesí subió hasta alojarse en las mejillas de Sakura.

—¿No? —él quería saberlo, asegurarse, lo necesitaba.

—No… no es eso, d-de verdad.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, en gesto que hubiera intimidado a cualquiera, pero Sakura lo conocía demasiado bien, tras ese supuesto enojo había inseguridad y humillación. Sakura no podía culparlo, eran errores de ella, cosas que no sabía explicar, que no quería contar ni siquiera a Sasuke, Dios, no quería contarle a nadie y menos a Sasuke.

—S-Supongo que es… por el… tú sabes, por el placer —Sakura, con todo y la cortedad encima, trató de remediar la situación. Su cabeza tomó el pensamiento más volátil y lo convirtió en una excusa.

—Hmp, por la expresión en tu cara diría que no es eso.

La respuesta de él fue tajante, hasta tenía un ápice de crueldad.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuál expresión? —ella parpadeó, confundida, negada a lo que él decía—. Yo no…

—Sakura, hablo de esa cara que pones —dijo Sasuke sin moverse de su lugar—. Como si te dijeren que estallará otra guerra. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme con eso?

La boca de Sasuke dejó escapar más palabras de las que él hubiera querido.

—Pues es que…

—Lo haces, Sakura. Cada vez que pasa esto —susurró él, estaba molesto, pero no sabía si con ella o con él mismo—… cuando lloras… maldita sea, lloras como si… —no pudo terminar la frase, se mordió el labio, más confundido cada vez—. Es tan…

—… Incómodo. Lo sé —ella intentó acabar la frase.

—Iba a decir frustrante.

Tanto tiempo, Sasuke se había resistido a los fuertes sentimientos que tenía hacia Sakura, ahora que la tenía a su lado, que podía besarla y abrazarla hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más, ella simplemente lloraba y él no podía entender la razón.

Le dolía en su orgullo Uchiha, él sabía que Sakura aprendía a leerlo como un libro abierto cada día más, mientras que para él, los sentimientos que ella podía experimentar a veces seguían siendo un misterio.

—Es que yo, la verdad, es… —Sakura quería, desde el fondo de su corazón, dejar salir todo lo que su ser había guardado tanto tiempo pero no podía. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

—Está bien, Sakura, creo entender —Sasuke, se colocó la camisa sobre los hombros, listo para vestirse, necesitaba salir de ahí, pronto—. No tienes que decir nada.

Sin prisas, Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla quería ver una vez más a Sakura, la mujer que amaba pero que al parecer no podía hacer feliz.

Él giró su rostro hacia Sakura. Y entonces, cuando los ojos verdes y brillantes se toparon con el color negro rebosante de inseguridad que reflejaba la mirada de Sasuke, ella no puedo contenerlo más.

—¡Lloro porque no lo puedo evitar! —fue una fuerte exclamación lo que dejó escapar la chica.

Había empezado, ya no podría parar, diría hasta la última palabra que necesitara pronunciar. Por él, por ella misma, por ambos y el amor que se tenían.

Sasuke sólo entrecerró los ojos unos segundos, para luego enfocar toda su atención en ella, quien había empezado a derramar lágrima tras lágrimas, ya sin tapujos.

Para ser sinceros él no sabía qué hacer.

—Porque todo este tiempo he estado intentando s-ser fuerte, ¡No siempre me he podido tragar mis lágrimas pero lo intento, siempre me han juzgado por eso y ahora que estás aquí…! ¡Lloro porque s-soy feliz, idiota! —su voz estaba quebrándose de forma tal que Sasuke podía sentir un nudo en su propia garganta—. ¡Tú no puedes entender lo que siento!

Era cierto, él no podía entender, pero si sabía que Sakura era pasión y valentía, pero era la fragilidad representada por pétalos de flores también.

—Llevo toda una vida queriendo estar a tu lado y después de t-todo lo que ha pasado por fin se cumplió mi sueño —sentada en la cama, parecía querer esconderse en la tela que la cubría, pero a su vez parecía querer ser vista como nunca antes—. Y a veces, cuando estás t-tan cerca sólo quiero que me digas que me amas, que ya pasó todo lo malo, que estarás conmigo siempre… ya que llorar y ser consolada por ti es lo que más anhelaba cuando te fuiste, p-pero sé que tú no eres así, no dirías algo tan cursi o tonto, llámalo como quieras… eres diferente y… te amo, jamás querría cambiarte, pero es que…

Sasuke era como pensar que vas a lastimarte para luego darte cuenta que siempre has estado a salvo, pero también era felicidad que duele, recuerdos que queman e inseguridad que mata.

—Sakura —Sasuke sólo pudo decir su nombre, estaba sorprendido pero trababa de negarlo, negaría su conmoción hasta saber qué demonios debía hacer.

Con impaciencia, ella tomó aire, su rostro había enrojecido y su voz parecía la de una niña.

—También sé que todo esto suena egoísta de mi parte pero no puedo evitar fantasear con eso… cuando estamos así… juntos, tan unidos… mi mente se burla de mí y me hace pensar que estoy teniendo un sueño nada más, que voy despertar en cualquier momento. Y si me expresión es de miedo o dolor, es que porque te amo tanto, porque me duele pensar que estoy soñando y entonces quiero aferrarme a ti más y más… y decirte que nunca me dejes de nuevo, decirte que te amo hasta cansarme… que tenía miedo de perderte, con s-sólo una vez que me escucharás y me… ah, dijeras que todo estaba bien… pero luego vuelvo a pensar que tú no eres así… y soy una tonta por querer cambiarte, por tener tantas g-ganas de llorar, por no poder ser feliz y no lograrlo aun cuando estás aquí…

Desahogo, ella lo necesitaba mucho.

—Pero n-nunca he llorado porque me desagarrada estar contigo, o p-porque me lastimas, no pienses eso, si estar contigo es lo más hermoso que he vivido —a este punto la voz de Sakura se mezclaba con sollozos e hipidos—. Una parte de mí no quería hablar de esto jamás, porque sería incómodo para ti, m-me preguntarías y si… si yo te contestaba como ahora, sé que te ha de parecer una molestia… siempre soy u-una chica tan emocional, ¿No?

Intentó bromear, pero no lo logró.

—En realidad —el joven trató de hablar, pero ella le frenó.

—Sí, en realidad es… una tontería, sé que has de pensar que es m-molesto.

Quizá ella no había aprendido tanto de él, porque justo ahora estaba equivocada, Sasuke no creía que fuera tonto o molesto, de hecho pensaba que era… obvio, Sakura quería tenerlo, tanto como él quería tenerla a ella.

Él se acercó a ella, apenas deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura, la sintió temblar. Sasuke se inclinó para estrecharla contra su pecho como ninguna otra vez lo había hecho.

—Llora entonces, Sakura.

De pie junto a la cama, Sasuke sujetaba a Sakura, que sentada entre sábanas, con las manos en forma de puño, era libre de llorar.

Ella no podía ver su cara, pero si respirar el aroma de su cuerpo, sentir la incandescencia de su pecho.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun? —lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, lo apretó contra sí, si el resto del mundo pudiera sentir el calor que irradiaba Sasuke entendería porque le era imposible dejarlo ir. Y de nuevo, Sakura no quería hacer más preguntas tontas, pero debía saber sus razones, necesita escuchar con claridad—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Pero por q-qué tú…?

¿Por qué no estaba enojado? ¿No iba a decirle lo irritante que era? ¿Iba a quedarse a su lado? Era extraño, inusual, que Sasuke la abrazara de esa forma le movía el alma.

Una frase le bailó en los labios de él.

—Porque te amo —susurró, con un tono de calma total—, todo está bien y… siempre e-estaré para ti.

¿Le costaba expresarse de esa forma? Vaya que sí.

¿Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella? No había dudas.

—La próxima vez que quieras algo sólo tienes que decírmelo claramente —habló Sasuke sobre la cabeza de Sakura, inclinó su rostro y colocó la mejilla sobre la suavidad de su cabello rosa—. Si no lo haces y tengo que descubrirlo yo mismo… eso si será una molestia.

Un cúmulo de emociones juntas arrulló a Sakura. Estaba feliz por lo que sentía saltar en su pecho, pero también triste y enojada por ser tan tonta, creía que él no volvería a sorprenderla, se había equivocado.

—Pero… yo… perdón por… gritar y hablarte así, es que… no tienes que…

Un golpe de prudencia y timidez abordó por completo a Sakura.

Pero ahora las disculpas estaban de más, todo lo que no fuera ellos estaba de más. Ya no había espacio o tiempo para burlas, enojos o disculpas, sólo para el llanto que ella había guardado años enteros y que ahora podía dejar salir, con la grandísima diferencia de que Sasuke estaría a su lado, con el cuerpo real, con la voz sincera.

—No importa, sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer —djio Sasuke y fue el turno de él de apretarla contra su cuerpo, quería fundirla en él, resguardarla de todo, para que nadie, ni él mismo, la pudiera dañar de nuevo.

—Ahh, Sasuke —Sakura sollozó abiertamente cuando la mano de Sasuke se deslizó por su cabello, brindándole una caricia.

—Aquí estoy.

—¿Sí, l-lo estás? —sus palabras y sus hombros temblaban, pero la calidez que corría para invadir su ser la reconfortaba.

—Sí —su contestación fue breve, directa.

Y tras esa sencilla palabra, todo explotó.

Ella estalló en sinceridad y llanto, gritos y lágrimas dulces. Él ya no volvió a hablar, sólo escuchó, mientras aprendía más de ella, más sobre lo que es sentir y emocionarse en regocijo. La acarició, se alejó para verla y besarle el rostro, en seguida volvió a rodearla con su cuerpo.

Para dejar que ella siguiera hasta cansarse, dijo más cosas, más frases, dejó salir todo eso que había guardado por años. Habló, lloró, por horas quizá, pero todo con un sentido, hacia una dirección y cuando por fin sus fuertes sollozos se volvieron suaves hipidos que intercedían al final del llanto, ella pudo ver la luz al final del túnel. Sakura se fue acallando, pero sin soltar a Sasuke.

—¿Sakura? —él la llamó cuando lo creyó conveniente.

Un abrazo tan fuerte los unía, lleno de convicciones y pequeños trozos de sus debilidades uniéndose para formar una virtud.

—Sakura…

Y Sasuke la llamó de nuevo, con cuidado, con un extraño tono de cariño que efectivamente pocas veces usaba en un lugar que no fuera su mente.

—¿Ah, q-qué pasa? —cuestionó Sakura, farfullando contra su pecho, en un intento de no alejarse de él. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, la calma no emergía por completo en su garganta.

—Gracias.

Sasuke le daba por las gracias a Sakura por amarlo, por sus regaños, su voz y su pelo. Por su existencia y todo lo que conllevaba. Y también le daba las gracias, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que realmente algún día podría enmendar sus errores.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*|Fin|*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **—** **N/A** : Qué loooco~

EXPLICACIÓN por acá~

¿Muy raro? Sí, todo salió después de tener una clase de psicología donde hablamos sobre que sólo la tristeza te hace llorar, sentimientos reprimidos, cosas que no se expresan, bla bla blaaah y entonces encontré un caso en él cual me base, era de una chica que no podía disfrutar del acto sexual porque sentía ganas de llorar, lo hacía y pues eso frustraba a su pareja, al final todo tenía que ver con el abandono de su padre y la inseguridad de que su pareja la dejara también y pues yo no pude evitar hacer esto, ella lo supero después de reconocerlo y expresarlo. Obvio quité cosas y cambié la psicoterapia por unas cuantas palabritas de amor de Sasuke xD

Me pareció que quedaba bien porque no se me da pensar que ellos dos sólo dijeron que se gustaban y luego tuvieron sexo, después nació Sarada. Imaginó que debió ser difícil llegar a ser una pareja (o algo así xD) después de todo lo que vivieron, no estaban en un cuento de hadas, de verdad imaginó que si ellos hubieron sido personas reales hubieran tenido problemas así, (ignórenme, estoy enferma) y sobre el OOC en Sasuke, como ya dije, he leído fics donde lo ponen muy amoroso y romántico, quise probar, aunque no es tan de mi gusto.

En fin, gracias por leer este disparate hecho fic :B

Según las estadísticas de la Universidad Mundial 11 de cada 12 personas que dejan un review se sacan la lotería, así que… ¿Review~?


End file.
